Prank Wars
by iMe001
Summary: Fred, George and Hermione indulge themselves in a battlefield of sticky purple snot, flying furniture, and rainy rooms. But what happens when one prank goes too far?
1. Hell Hath No Fury

If it were at all possible, Hermione could not find a book in the library that she longed to read. It was as if she was searching for a rare diamond as she stalked the shelves, peering here and there, perhaps flipping a few pages to determine how interesting something would be, yet she couldn't find a single sentence that appealed to her criticism.

And so, it was with a heavy heart that she slumped out the wooden doors, earning an unusual look from Madam Pince, and several Hufflepuff second years. Hermione didn't even notice the fever fudge hidden in their pockets until one of them sneezed purple snot all over the back of her robes.

She whirled around, all thoughts on the lack of literature forgotten, flames coming out her ears.

"Fever fudge!" She screeched, snatching it up in a blink of an eye. "A-ha! Purple-Snot Potion Series! All three of you, ten points from Hufflepuff…EACH!" Throwing them one last look of pure malice, she strutted off to her common room, fuming and highly dangerous.

Now, Harry and Ron had seen Hermione in a temper, and they vowed to never try to get her in one again. One cannot say the same thing for the Weasley twins. For them, if they made a female mad because of a prank or joke, they considered it a reward-worthy achievement. In fact, they were in the middle of planning their next series of Rainbow Boils when the common room banged open, causing all eyes to turn immediately to the port-hole and all conversations became hushed.

Hermione stomped in the room, holding the fever fudge out in front of her like a dead animal. Taking a brief glance around, she narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing the crowd.

"FRED! GEORGE!" She bellowed in a quite un-Hermione-like way. Slowly and proudly, the twins emerged from behind an arm-chair, smiling like innocent angels.

"You bellowed, my dear?" Fred said casually, flashing her a toothy grin. George bowed politely.

"Imbeciles! Both of you! I've a right mind to tell McGonagall about your stupid little business! I mean really, fever fudge on second years!? How immature and selfish can you two get?!" She chucked the small candies at the twins, who covered their heads briefly before returning to their previous state.

"It's not our fault if other houses like our products, Hermione." George explained calmly. "Why, they're probably just as jealous as you!" A soft 'ooh' echoed from the spectators; Harry and Ron winced.

However, Hermione did not yell or scream or throw a tantrum to rival Mrs. Weasley's; instead, she walked over and sat down on the couch, staring straight ahead. Fred and George glanced at each other, unsure of what was happening.

"You think I'm…jealous?" Hermione asked; her tone oddly sweet for an angry girl. Fred and George walked over and sat on either side of her, curious to her rapid change of behavior. "Well than Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I believe that I will just have to prove you wrong." Than, ignoring their confused eyes, as well as those of everyone around her, she kissed them both on the cheek waved to Harry and Ron, and ascended the stairs gracefully, an almost cruel smile on her lips.

When the sound of a door being shut could be heard, it was as if everyone released a breath they had been holding for quite some time. Fred and George scooted closer, staring into the fireplace, trying to understand the meaning of their friend's words.

"I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong…" Fred muttered, as if trying to work out some majestic puzzle. George shook his head, opened his mouth, than closed it and wrinkled his brow.

"What on Earth was she talking about?" Fred asked to no one in particular. George sighed.

"I dunno, mate. You don't think she was implying that she was going to try and out-_prank_ us, do you?" A moment of silence reverberated between them, than they both began laughing.

Because really, the idea of Hermione Granger, the wormiest of all bookworms, could even attempt to pull a prank on the masters…why it was simply ludicrous.

……….

Sunlight streamed into Fred's eyes like lasers, waking him the instant the brightness reached him. He sat up and rubbed his weary eyes before turning to his brother.

Down in the common room, a very odd, high-pitched scream could be heard. Any Gryffindors who were awake, or asleep for that matter, turned their eyes to the boys' dormitories, where an instant later, Fred came running out in his pajamas, his hands at his face, covering his eyes. Ron and Harry, who were waiting for Hermione to come down, stood and walked over to Fred, who would not stop yelling.

"FRED! What's going on mate?" Ron asked, him and Harry grabbing an arm and dragging his brother to the couch.

"George…he…oooh, he…." Fred began to shudder uncontrollably, and gagged a few times.

"Spit it out you git! What's happened?" Harry said. Fred opened his mouth, but an instant later, there was another yell from the dormitory stopped him before he uttered a word. Harry, Ron, Fred, and all the other students turned again to the door, only to see George bounding down the stairs with a towel wrapped around him. He stopped in front of the three of them, dancing like he had to pee very badly.

"And what's wrong with you?" Ron nearly yelled, still holding onto Fred's arm, although Fred had somehow covered his eyes again. George whirled around a few times, dazed and hysterical.

"I think…I think it was Hermione!" He screeched, louder than Hedwig on an empty stomach. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" They asked. George gaped for a two seconds, than yelled again, clutching the towel even tighter around himself. Harry was getting quite annoyed with the two Weasleys, as was Ron.

Standing up and releasing his brother's arm, Ron took two easy strides towards George. With one angry yank, he pulled the towel away from him.

Than Ron screamed. Than Harry screamed, followed by a chorus of terrified yells from ever single person in the common room. Girl were covering their eyes, some boys began to wolf-whistle. It was a nightmare looking at George, who stood in his boxers and a bright, neon pink bra on his chest, which luckily had not been bloated to actually fit the garment. Wheeling around at everyone, he began to claw at it, resulting in angry red slashes.

"It won't come off!!" He shrieked. Fred was shaking his head, his eyes still closed.

Just than, Hermione came waltzing down the stairs, glowing. She walked past all the amazed stares from her classmates over to George, who looked at her like a frightened little boy might look at a python. Smiling, she reached over happily and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Georgie, it should come off in a few hours!" She blew him a kiss than walked out the door as if it were a pleasant Sunday. George turned to his twin, who was bewildered.

"She…she actually did it. She pulled a prank!" And everyone in Gryffindor couldn't help but bask in the moment that Hermione had just out-did the Weasley brothers. In fact, only two people were not in a current state of amazed awe.

Fred looked at his brother, who stared back with such intensity. Grinding every word out, Fred spoke low and harsh.

"This. Is. _War_."

……

**AN: Yay!!! Another chapter series! Hahaha I was having so much fun picturing this on my head. It just looked so amusing to me that I had to write it down. Anyway, read and review like always, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore I don't own this. However, sometimes I pretend I'm interviewing her when I look in my mirror :-) Enjoy!**


	2. Revenge is Sweet

It was two days after Hermione's master Bra prank on George, and she was still in a state of slight euphoria. She earned a few high-fives from several upper-classmen, and Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson even asked for her autograph. She felt like a celebrity as she walked down the hall with Ron and Harry at her sides. However, some boys seemed to shrink away from her when she passed, including Malfoy. Not that this was a bad thing; it made the trio laugh every time Draco gave her a terrified glance and began walking the opposite way.

Seeking some quiet, she returned to the library after receiving a lovely recommendation from Professor Sprout on Magical Plants in Southern India. She gave Madam Pince the usual greeting and set off to find the book.

It did not take her long to locate the aisle. She was running her fingers delicately over the titles, reading each before moving onto the next. Smiling, she found herself staring at an almost dusty-colored violet book, worn but interesting-looking. Pulling it from between the other books, she did the dusting routine and re-read the cover; Magical Plants in Southern India; A Tourists Guide. Still, beaming, she opened the book quickly to a random page to ensure that she would read it. If she had looked carefully, she would have noticed there were no page numbers in this book.

She opened the book to about the middle, and before she could finish the first sentence, purple, foul-smelling goo spurted from the page onto her face; into her eyes and mouth, up her nose, everywhere.

Gasping, she threw the book down to the floor, where it immediately imploded with a pop and a firework. Wiping the sticky substance from her eyes, she noticed the cover had changed. A giant 'W' was imprinted on the cover. Below it was a small paragraph;

_Hermione-_

_Here's what you get when you mix two angry twins ready for revenge, some poly-juice potion, Elixir of Prof. Sprout, and Purple-Snot Series Fever Fudge. Have fun in the shower!_

Slowly, Hermione's eyes widened. She began to snarl, than she literally was growling like a werewolf as she hustled from the library, basically barking at anyone who scrunched their noses in repulse at her smell and appearance. Again, Madam Pince found herself throwing her most frequent visitor a strange glance as she exited the library, breathing fire.

Hermione was too busy planning how to get the twins alone to kill them without any witnesses to notice how embarrassed she should be at the moment. People she passed were laughing, plugging their noses, and just plain making horrid noises. She stormed over to the Fat Lady, who was singing opera as usual.

"Shut up and let me in!" Hermione commanded. The Fat Lady halted her singing, looking quite affronted. She composed herself, and still glaring at Hermione, asked for the password. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE BLOODY PASSWORD! YOU LET ME IN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOU TO SHREDS AND DUMP YOU IN THE BLACK LAKE! ARE WE CLEAR?!" She screamed. The Fat Lady nodded, terrified, before opening the door. Hermione huffed past her, into the common room. Her snarls continued throughout the questioning faces, past Ron and Harry who called her name, and past the door to Fred and George's dormitory.

They were not there. Smiling like a madwoman, she shut the door with a flick of her wand and locked it. Than, she took a twirl around the room and began to plot.

……….

Fred had left George in the Great Hall after dinner to go and work on their ingredients for fever fudge. He was thoroughly confident Hermione had seen that she stood no chance against the combined forces of the Weasley twins; after all she had been at dinner, poking at her ham looking quite forlorn. _'Can't say I blame her._ Fred thought to himself, stepping into the common room. _I mean we _are_ the Weasley brothers._ He continued beaming as he walked up the stairs; he even began to whistle a bit.

When he tried to open the doorknob, it was jammed. Cursing lightly, he pulled and twisted it again to no prevail. Sighing, he pulled out his wand and muttered; _Alohomora_. Everything happened very quickly than.

First, a dozen drawers flew from the dressers, nearly whacking Fred straight in the nose. He ducked and turned to the room, wondering if George had done this. Than, his eyes flew shut before he did a double take.

All around the room, furniture was disoriented, twisted like jelly, or perhaps hovering in the air. And if that wasn't bad enough, 'Hermione J. Granger' was written, carved, or messily painted on every inch of wall. Fred, gaping, quickly yelled a few cleaning spells over the flurry of furniture, but they only turned towards him like humans before continuing with their bustling. Fred stared around him, gawking as his dresser and George's pillow shared a conversation in a most peculiar language, which involved odd noises that sounded like, 'bwaa-looo-maaa-hee'. It almost made him laugh.

He could dimly hear George calling his name from the common room. Turning, he sprinted to the top of the stairs and stared at his oblivious twin.

"G-George…she's done it again!" He gasped. George's smile vanished and within seconds, he was bounding up the stairs. He and Fred stared at the room, a party of furniture. Hermione's name seemed to shine on the walls, as if illuminated by some magical light. They both had their mouths wide open as Fred's lamp hopped over to them.

"Loo-paahh-reee-moo-taahh!" It gagged. George looked at Fred strangely, still disbelieving the spectacle around them. Than, the lamp twirled around, revealing a note attached to its shade. Fred leaned down and plucked it off the lamp.

"Er, thanks?" He almost whispered. The lamp bowed and hopped away. George leaned over his shoulder as he read aloud.

_Fred & George-_

_This is what you get when you mix a girl with sticky, purple snot all over her face; a few energy spells with some animation charms, and of course, some markers and wood-carving material. Enjoy cleaning!_

George threw his hands into the air.

"How in the world can she do this? We're the WEASLEY'S!" He bellowed. Fred was shaking his head, disbelief etched in his wrinkled brow. He turned to his twin, who was glancing nervously at the wall with Hermione's name.

"I think this stuff is permanent too!" He said hoarsely. Fred shook his head again. Hermione Granger was a surprise to him. Than, standing tall, he turned to George with a defiant look in his eyes.

"This little girl obviously is in over her head. We've got to show her what true pranking is all about." He said like a commander in a muggle army. George straightened too, looking just as determined. "Meet in the Room of Requirement in exactly two hours; bring that Bloating Bubble potion." He said, before walking past George.

"Wait, it hasn't been checked yet!" He called after Fred. Smiling, Fred turned to his brother.

"Looks like we've found our test subject than."

**AN: I love this series!!!!! Don't worry to anyone who is worry; Harry and Ron become very important in the story soon! Enjoy my pretties, and R&R if you can. As for the disclaimer, if I were J.K. Rowling, I would not be writing this…and if you still don't believe me, please see a therapist.**


	3. A Little Too Far Part One

**AN: I must say, I will warn you that this half of the chapter does not reveal too much, but it's still important you read it! Thanks so much for putting up with the two halves, but once the pages became a bit long for me, I just had to slice it in half. Anyway, R&R and all that good stuff!**

George had to admit; seeing Fred this fired up and competitive was kind of…scary. Of course, Fred always got a bit vicious during Quidditch games or something like that, but this was different. George sighed to himself as he walked down the hallway, the potion for Bloating Bubble in his arms.

As he did the usual requirement of walking past the door a few times and thinking about what sort of room he needed, George couldn't help but wonder how Hermione had hid all that wonderful, yet dangerous talent. He was, to say the least, impressed by her tactics.

The Room of Requirement door opened for him, and he stepped inside, careful not to drop the concoction in his arms. Fred stood bent over a table, deep in thought, when he heard George enter; he turned to him, smiling like an idiot.

"Good. Good. Very good. She'll never see this coming!" He cooed, holding the potion as if it were a baby. George shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Fred, I'm a bit worried. We haven't even tested this thing yet! What if it like…kills her?" He asked quietly. Fred raised an eyebrow at him, than smiled cruelly. George winced.

"She won't die Georgie. Hermione is a strong girl. This potion can only kill if we allowed it. Besides, we're not even going to get her that much! We'll just tip some into her pumpkin juice at dinner tonight and by morning, her head with be twice its normal size! Brilliant, isn't it?" Fred asked, happy as a clam. George couldn't help but smile.

They were a few minutes into mixing the ingredients of the Bloating Bubble potion with some precautions when suddenly, the door behind them opened. The twins turned to look at each other before peering over their shoulders to see who it was.

"There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you!" Wheezed Harry, who came sprinting into the room and placed his hands on his knees, panting.

"Jeez Harry! Did you run all this why to come find us? I'm flattered!" Fred said, totally unaware that Harry was shaking his head vigorously. George tapped Fred.

"Mate, I think something wrong." He said. Fred looked at him, than Harry. Both twins walked over to him, still panting, and pulled him to the floor so that he was sitting down. "What's wrong Harry?" George asked.

"Your…your room…." Harry panted. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, out with it. Our room is what?" He gave Harry a little pull.

"It's raining…in your room…storm clouds and everything…everything…is wet." Harry managed to wheeze out the sentence, than went back to coughing and regaining his breath. George paled as he looked at Fred. But he wasn't there.

Fred came bounding out of the Room of Requirement. Not caring about all the students he nearly ran over, he sprinted down the hallways, his face contorted with determination. As he approached the Fat Lady, he barked out the password.

"What is it with you yelly-shouty teenagers?" She asked the air, as Fred darted inside.

Most of the Gryffindors would be in class, so only two first-years sat in the common room, looking up at his entrance, than quickly back down. Fred fired right past the boy's dormitory stairs; he didn't even want to look at his room. A few bits of wood were still trying to talk to him; add rain, and you have a very unpleasant dorm.

Instead, he walked up the stairs to the girls' rooms, taking two steps at a time. He knew Hermione's schedule, and she would probably be sitting in her room right now, reading some stupid book.

He was right. He opened the door and burst in, shutting it behind him with a bang and locking it. Hermione, startled at the noise, looked up. When she saw her intruder, a large smile rose on her face.

"Hello Fred! Having a pleasant day?" She asked sweetly, turning the page of a _real_ Magical Plants in Southern India; A Tourists Guide. Fred could not believe it.

"You…made…my room…_rain_? He ground out. Hermione looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Well, technically, I made the clouds appear. They were the ones who made it rain. It's a just a simply weather charm, I could teach you it if you like." She smiled again and returned to her book. Fred gaped at her, looking much like a whiny baby.

"Hermione…" He began, causing her to look at him with those lovely, chocolate eyes…a perfect smile on her lips. Fred shook his head, clearing the thoughts. "Hermione, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He said stiffly, becoming slightly afraid that if he looked at her again, he'd become captivated. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and stood from her bed, walking over to him and staring defiantly into his eyes.

"No, no Fred. I think it's you who needs to be careful. After all, I'm not the one with the rainy room." With that, she walked away, allowing her fingers to brush over his chest, his arm, and slightly on his back as she strutted away from him and out the door.

It took Fred a moment to realize his eyes were closed.

………

Hermione let out a breath when she saw the twins sit far away from her at the table during dinner. Obviously, she had been a bit frightened at what they would pull next. That purple snot stuff took three hours to get out of her hair. Smiling, she snuck a glance at them. They were laughing and enjoying dinner as usual; nothing looked out of the ordinary.

So, letting her guard fall like a curtain, Hermione looked away and began chatting with Ginny, who sat next to her. Ron and Harry entered the hall, looking somewhat odd, before sitting next to her too; Harry seated himself to her left, Ron sat on the other end of the other side of the table, looking at her. Ginny greeted Harry and grunted at her brother.

"Hey Hermione, how was your day?" Harry asked, confusing Hermione a little. Harry never asked how her day was.

"Perfectly fine. Fred and George are leaving me alone for the time being so I'm quite happy at the moment." She stated, turning to Ginny, who smiled back.

"That's good! I must admit, you've been giving them hell Hermione! I think it's good for the twin's egos if someone like you shows them up a bit!" Ginny said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Hermione beamed at the praise. She heard Ron choke on his juice for a moment, but did not turn around to ask if he was alright. Instead, she and Ginny began to talk animatedly to each other about some Hufflepuff boy who was looking quite attractive.

Hermione, laughing at Ginny's last comment, took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Turning her eyes away from her friend for a moment, she noticed Harry, Ron and from far away Fred and George were staring at her as she drank. She swallowed, and than her eyes widened.

Standing up quickly, she looked from Ron to Harry, pointing a finger at them.

"Which one of you did it? Which one of you put whatever the hell that stuff was in my juice?!" She commanded. Ron and Harry looked down into their laps. "Answer me!" She yelled, earning a few more suspicious glares from the students around them.

"Hermione, they told us to tell you it wouldn't hurt you." Harry muttered. Hermione wheeled at him, glaring at him with her accusing eyes.

"Who? Fred and George?" As she said this, she looked up to see Fred leaning against the door with his arms crossed. They had obviously left the table, going to God knows where. He was smirking, and Hermione found herself thinking he looked…well…really handsome.

He winked at her and walked out of the door. Without realizing it, she began to follow; slowly at first, but soon she was running desperate to see him again, maybe hold him in her arms. A very small, rational voice in her head was doing it's best to turn her around, but something stirred in Hermione's hear and she continued running. Fred knew she was following, so he took the assigned path. First, he went past the Transfiguration classroom, past the charms class, and into the deserted room, once occupied by the old Muggle studies class before it was moved. He entered; making sure Hermione had noticed him go in, and dissapparated.

_Good old George to think of a love potion._ He thought.


	4. A Little Too Far Part Two

AN: Well, here is the other half!! Much shorter than the other, but combine them and I just thought the chapter was too long for my taste. So, voila my dearies! Enjoy!

Hermione skidded to a halt outside the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Not wanting to waste any time, she pulled her wand out and nearly screamed, 'Alohomora' and, upon hearing the small click, hustled into the room.

The moment her foot entered the door, a large water balloon fell on her head. Hermione stood, shocked, in the middle of a sopping puddle when suddenly, the door behind her was closed by long fingers. A scary, twisted version of Professor McGonagall approached her, her eyes blazing.

"You…Fail…" It began to chant. Hermione's eyes widened as it melted away before her, like clay on a hot day. She turned around, thinking she could get out through one of the windows, but was stopped by some flying chalk-board erasers. Of course, only the Muggle Studies classroom would have some of these. They did everything by hand anyways, including cleaning the chalkboard. The erasers began pounding themselves together in front of her, giving off such a haze of dust that Hermione began to choke and she swatted blindly at them. She fought through, when suddenly; a large hand took her own and began leading her up…stairs?

Hermione opened her eyes and saw a stranger's back leading her up to what looked like a ballroom. They were no longer in the old classroom, and Hermione was no longer wet, dust-covered and messy. No, now she was wearing a long, white dress. With halter straps and a swirl of fabric that laced in between her fingers and fell near her elbows, up to her shoulders like she had small wings on each arm. Her hair had been delicately shaped into a small bun with a few, teasing strands framing her amazed face. Than the stranger turned around, and her confusion and miserable nature melted just like the Professor McGonagall manikin.

"Hello Hermione. You look lovely." Fred purred, kissing her pale, delicate fingertips. Hermione could have squealed. They had reached the top of the stairs, only now, there were no other couples. Still music, but she and Fred were the only ones in the room. Fred held his hand out, placing hers in his large fingers, than allowing her to place her other hand on his shoulder, meanwhile looping his other arm around her back. Than they were waltzing.

Hermione had never been in such a pure state of bliss in her life. It was her own little fairy-tale, waltzing with Fred under the stars, wearing the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. Fred smiled down at her, and she noticed they had stopped swirling.

Never taking his eyes away from her, Fred released her hand and lopped his arm around her back, just like the other one. He was now holding her, bringing her closer and closer. Hermione felt her hands wrap themselves around his neck, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering against her insides. Slowly, Fred's lips approached her own, her anticipation building up and threatening to explode inside her heart. They were almost there, an inch more and she would have her first kiss with her first crush.

"Wait, Fred…I have to tell you. I've wanted this for a long time. You know, you being my first kiss? You see, I've been in love with you since third year probably, but I never was that brave of a girl to tell you. So, now you know, and I just wanted to say that I'm glad you feel the same." She said breathlessly. Fred smiled down at her before moving a hair further, than Hermione could feel his cool, sweet-smelling breath upon her excited lips.

And with that, he dropped her. He took his arms away, causing her to stumble backwards, with no one to grab, she tumbled down the stairs, yelling his name, before falling with a thud on her bottom, and probably ripping her new…school uniform?

Looking around, the ballroom was gone, replaced by the musty desks of the classroom. Hermione hair was still wet, and her face looking powdered by the erasers. Shakily, she stood, whispering Fred's name as though she was calling him. However, this time, when her heart heard his name, it did not twist and feel the need to be next to him, a feeling she understood now to be the result of a love potion Harry had slipped her for the twins. Still, it ached, just like it always did hen he would smile at her or make her laugh. But this was deeper. Her heart literally _hurt_. It pounded in her chest, sore as ever, allowing tears to rush to her eyes and she turned around the room, looking for some trace that the dance, Fred, her gown…had been real. Her eyes fell upon the door to the classroom, where George was clapping.

"Bravo! Hermione, bravo! Wonderful performance, dancing with the air…and of course, almost kissing the air…oh and your sweet confession to the air!" He began to laugh hard. Hermione blinked at him, ignoring the tears that ran down her face. Her eyes settled on Fred, who was once again leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed and an intense look in his eyes.

"You had Harry put a love potion in my drink…didn't you?" She choked out. Fred nodded solemnly.

"And a DayDream charm!" George butt in. Hermione didn't even look at him. Her brown eyes stared at Fred, analyzing the way he stood against the frame. He stared back, his face questioning. Hermione sniffled and covered her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes and steadying herself. _Stop crying you git! Do not let them see you cry!_ Taking a deep breath, she delayed her sobs as long as she could, turning to look up at Fred, who peered back down at her.

"You win." She whispered to him, holding her arms tightly to her chest as though to stop her heart from beating so very loud. Fred's eyes followed her retreating form, a feeling of dreadful, soul-wrenching guilt rising in his throat.

"Mate! Hello? We did it! We won!" George said, hopping like a little boy.

"Hurray for us." Fred muttered. He shut the door and began to pace around the classroom, running his hands through his hair.

"Fred, what are you doing? Let's go celebrate! I've got some butterbeer-"

"Did you not hear her George!? Did you not listen to her whole confession!? She _likes_ me! Heaven forbid, she really liked me! And look what I've just done to her! If I had known she had been that way I'd never have agreed to this! Damn it George, I'm a bloody git to do such a thing! Make her believe that I liked her back, and than almost _kiss _her!" Fred sounded disgusted with himself as she pounded a fist on the nearest table. George back away a few steps.

"But Fred, I thought we wanted to make her surrender!" George complained. Fred shook his head, rubbing his forehead.

"Not like this…definitely not like this…" He said softly. George thought about why his twin was acting so odd, when suddenly he widened his eyes and let his mouth drop.

"You like her too, don't you Fred?"


	5. Allergies Will Be The Death of Me

Ginny had never seen Hermione act this way. Currently, she was sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the wall while Ginny tried to persuade her to talk about it.

"Hermione, just tell me what happened." Ginny said soothingly, rubbing Hermione's back, but Hermione did not move. Ginny was positive that Hermione wouldn't even blink had she not needed to. Taking a deep breath, Ginny stood from the bed and walked to the door. "Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me." She said plainly. As she predicted, Hermione didn't register that Ginny had ever walked into the room.

Ginny shut the door quietly behind her, turned around, and stomped down the stairs over to Fred.

"Did she say anything?" He asked her desperately. Ginny cocked a sarcastic eyebrow at him.

"What do you bloody think Fred?" She snapped. Fred sighed and sat on the couch, cradling his head in his hands.

"Maybe I should go and-"

"If you so much as take one step up those stairs to try and talk to her, I will personally blast you out the Astronomy Tower." Ginny warned, glaring at him with such fervor that he sat down under the intensity of her accusing eyes. Ron entered the common room, smiling with Dean and Seamus. However, the moment his eyes fell on Fred, his smile vanished and his face became stone-like. Dean and Seamus, thoroughly aware of what had happened, excused themselves from the awkward moment. Ron stalked over to Ginny, his face softening.

"How is she?" He asked softly. Ginny's face dropped the anger immediately as she turned to her usually annoying brother.

"Not so good. She still won't even move. Where's Harry?" She asked him, looking around for him. Ron shrugged.

"'Dunno, he said something about how stupid he felt and that he was going to write to Sirius about all of it. Who knows, maybe he can help." He said, sitting down on the armchair across from the couch. Ginny sighed and sat on the arm-rest. Both Weasleys turned their eyes to their brother and glared…again.

"Okay look you two. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Hermione like this, you know I wouldn't do that to her! I l-" He caught himself, earning raised brows from his sister and brother. "I love her like a sister." He lied. Ginny's eyes became a tad warmer and she walked over to him.

"I can't say that I don't think you aren't the most hypocritical prat ever known…besides Ron…but you should be saying this to Hermione, not us. I'll let you go try and talk to her, but I warn you, you'll probably fail too." She said, squeezing Fred's hand a little too hard. Fred nodded and stood, turning to Ron.

"Is this okay with you?" He asked. Ron looked at him darkly.

"No. If you hurt her even more, I'll kick your ass." He snarled. "But good luck anyway." He added. Fred nodded, thinking this was probably as far as it would go for now. Taking a deep breath, he began the oddly long ascent to Hermione's dorm.

Just to be a gentleman, he knocked twice, even though he knew Hermione most likely wouldn't answer the door. He was right, so he just opened it barely and called her name.

"Hermione? Can I come in for a sec?" He asked softly, and when there was no reply, he cautiously stepped in and turned around.

Hermione was laying face-down on the floor, still and pale. Fred hurried over to her and began to shake her gently.

"Hermione? Wake up!" He said softly, thinking she was peacefully sleeping. She didn't stir. Panicking a bit at the blank look on her face, he shook her a bit more forcefully, poking her slightly.

"Hermione! Wake up now! I need to talk to you! Her-" He was stopped mid-sentence as his thumb traced over her lips, parting them a little. The moment he did, the smallest trickle of blood dribbled over her pale lips, onto his finger. And that was enough. He hoisted her into his arms and came running out of the door.

"Get Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Go you gits! He yelled, running past Ron and Ginny, who stood immediately and followed.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Ron roared as he and Ginny fought to keep pace with Fred, who didn't even buckle under Hermione's weight.

"Nothing!" He bellowed back. Ginny screamed at both of them to shut up.

Luckily for them, Professor McGonagall was patrolling the halls that evening. She noticed the teenagers running at her, and at first was appalled that they would be running in the halls. Than she noticed how unhealthy Hermione looked in Fred's arms, and something inside her knew it was wrong.

"Good Heavens! Mr. Weasley! Miss Weasley! What on Earth are you doing? What happened?!" She demanded, scrutinizing the three red-heads.

"Professor! We need to get Hermione to the hospital wing! Now!" Ginny barked, looking worriedly at Hermione, who still lay limp as ever in Fred's arms. Professor McGonagall looked torn between taking Hermione herself or escorting the three wizards.

"Alright! Hurry up than!" She said breathlessly, gesturing them to follow her.

……..

Fred, Ginny, Ron, and now Harry all waited outside the doors to the hospital wing. Fred was pacing like a madman, Ginny was crying quietly into Harry's shoulder, and Ron was leaning against the wall, throwing evil looks at Fred every so often.

George came strutting around the corner just as the big doors opened. Dumbledore walked out, smiling slightly like always. He noticed George and gestured him over.

"Mr. Weasley, you'll want to hear this too." He said softly. George turned and gave everyone a confused look, which they all returned with dark looks. Still, all of them gathered around the Headmaster, eager to learn Hermione's condition.

"Well? What's wrong with her?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Magical Allergies. It seems that Miss Granger is allergic to one of the ingredients in one of your potions." He said, looking at the twins. "My guess is that it was part of the Day Dream potion. She would have passed out earlier had it been the Love Potion." Looking around at the sad, anticipating faces of his students, he smiled widely. "She will be alright. She should be waking up in about two hours." He said, and smiled larger when everyone let out a rush of air. Fred collapsed to the ground, wringing his hands. George blinked, considering the fact that he had potentially hurt one of his friends. Neither twin was laughing or smiling for once in their lives.

……….

Since his friends banned him from visiting Hermione during the day, Fred had to wait until it was around eight p.m. to actually go and see her.

He snuck quietly out of the common room, ignoring the Fat Lady's complaints to her friends about how all her students were whiny and "always yell at me to open the door! I mean, they could always ask nicely!"

He walked down the halls leading to the Hospital Wing, thinking only of the girl that lay in the bed covered with Get-Well-Soon Cards and treats. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

Luckily, when he got into the wing, Madam Pomfrey was not in sight. He closed the door softly, not wanting to make too much noise. He observed the beds as he walked down the aisle; Marcus Flint was sleeping soundly in the first bed on the right, a rather large lump on his forehead. In the next bed, a small first-year blonde girl lay trembling in her sleep, small scratches all over her face.

The next eight beds or so were empty. He was beginning to wonder if Hermione had her own private bed or something when he finally found her.

She looked just like the other two patients, minus the boil and scratches. She was still pale, yet her cheeks had regained the rosy aura near her ears. Hermione's chest rose and fell with every steady breath, and Fred was quite glad that she was sound asleep, therefore giving him the chance to sit on her bed and take her hand, running his thumbs over her pinkies, index fingers…

"Fred?" Her weary, hoarse voice entered his ears, and he immediately dropped his hand.

"Uhh, Hermione! You're awake!" He said, trying his best not to sound awkward. She yawned and hoisted herself up on her elbows, taking the sight of him in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sleepily. Fred swallowed and sat back down.

"Look, Hermione, we need to talk. Obviously, I heard everything you said during that dumb prank…and I just wanted to apologize. I really had no idea that you…er…liked me. Or that you were allergic to Day Dream potion!" He said quickly, trying his best to sound sincere. Hermione waited.

"And?" She asked. Fred took a deep breath.

"And, I think it's very sweet that you care for me like that. I mean, sometimes I wondered if you had a crush on me or something, but than I thought if you did, why do you always get mad at me?" He asked. Hermione allowed herself to fall back onto the pillow, smiling.

"Oh Fred. I needed a reason to talk to you." She said, blushing like crazy. She scooted over slightly, allowing Fred some room to lie down with her.

He laid next to her, propped up on his own elbow, his chest turned to her as he intertwined his fingers with her own, watching her face as she began to laugh quietly.

"I'm really terribly shy." She said happily. Fred beamed down at her.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked. Hermione looked away, thinking for a moment.

"Only if you kiss me." She stated, looking at him with as much happy/seriousness as she could muster. Fred's eyes widened slightly.

Their lips met and Hermione was relieved to find herself still there, lying on her hospital bed, kissing the man of her dreams, instead of some ballroom wearing a pretty dress with a fake guy. Fred released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, using the other to push himself closer to her. And Hermione smiled into the kiss that had yet to be broken.

Yeah, he was forgiven.


	6. Payback: Hell Hath No Fury Finale

Fred walked to the library, a stack of books in his hands. He approached Madam Pince who eyes him curiously.

"Oh, they're not mine!" He explained quickly. She nodded. Fred was returning them for a very pretty brunette, who currently lay recuperating in the hospital wing with a glass of lemonade, humming slightly and waiting for her boyfriend to return. Madam Pince opened one of the books to double check it's due date, and her eyes fell on a small piece of paper.

"Mr. Weasley? Here." She handed him the small note;

_Fred-_

_While you're in the library, will you grab Fowle & Dobbs Complete Guide to Fire Spells for me? I need it for my next Potions essay. Also, could you get me an apple from the kitchen?_

_-Hermione_

_P.S. I love you!_

Smiling, he nodded a goodbye to the librarian and walked off to the aisles. He ran his fingers over dusty titles until he found the F section, and soon was on his knees looking for 'Fowle'.

Of course, it didn't take him long to find the book. It was poking out slightly between two much larger books, looking quite small compared to it's neighbors. Fred smiled and gave the book a tug to pull it out. He heard a small 'click' and the next thing he knew, a large, purple-snot fever fudge balloon fell onto his red hair, down his nose and cheeks, into his shirt. He stood, dropping the book which fell open to a bookmarked page. Wiping his own creation from his eyes, he snatched the piece of paper from the book and read it to himself;

_Payback_

_Don't forget the apple!_


End file.
